The present invention relates to the packaging of articles for shipment and storage and, more specifically, to the bundling and packaging of elongate tubing products.
Tubing products and other elongate structures are often shipped in bundles because their size and shape makes them difficult to ship and store individually. Commonly, a combination of stock lumber and metal bands are used to arrange and secure a number of individual articles in a single bundle. The lumber is utilized to enable stacking and movement of the bundles and the metal bands are used to secure the products in the bundle. Unfortunately, irregularities in the lumber used for packaging can make it unreliable and difficult to work with. Indeed, it is typically necessary to discard a significant amount of lumber because it is unfit for bundling the product. According to one finding of the present invention, it has been noted by the present inventors that lumber products carry dirt, oils, and surface irregularities that often degrade and damage the articles to be bundled. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved scheme for bundling, storing and shipping articles, particularly elongate articles like tubes, rods, poles, beams, etc.
This need is met by the present invention wherein extruded article-packaging members are arranged to form a frame and are bound about a set of elongate articles like tubes, rods, poles, beams, etc. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an article-packaging member is provided defining an extruded cross section. The extruded cross section extends along substantially an entire length of the packaging member and comprises a structural framework, a bundling channel, and at least one set of pliable projections. The structural framework is formed of a relatively rigid extruded plastic material. The bundling channel is formed in the extruded cross section along an exterior face of the article-packaging member. The pliable projections are formed of a relatively pliable plastic material extending from the structural framework.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an article-packaging member is provided defining an extruded cross section. The extruded cross section comprises the structural framework and a set of partial cross-cuts. The partial cross-cuts define sides of a packaging member quadrilateral and extend a sufficient distance through the extruded cross section to create a pivoting connection between selected sides of the packaging member quadrilateral.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a packaged bundle of articles is provided comprising a plurality of articles, a pair of transverse frames, and a bundling band secured about each of the transverse frames. The articles are arranged along substantially parallel longitudinal axes in a stack defining a height h, width w, and length l. The pair of transverse frames are spaced along the length l and bound the plurality of articles. Each of the frames defines a quadrilateral having dimensions corresponding to the height h and the width w. At least a portion of the quadrilateral is defined by an article-packaging member. A bundling channel is formed in the extruded cross section along an exterior face of the article-packaging member and a bundling band is secured about each of the transverse frames within the bundling channel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved article-packaging scheme utilizing plastic article-packaging members. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.